User blog:Yossipossi/Rules Regarding the FNaF RP Wikia Elections and President.
Now, before you start saying "Who's this newbie and what's he talking about", all I need to say is Read this. It should explain everything. But if you want a recap, I'm the guy who ran the FNaF Wikia elections! And, after consideration, we have brought elections here! Quick thing to note, also, is that these elections will be separate from the FNaF Wikia Elections. That being said, let us continue. Rules for the Elections #All Elections will take place roughly 6 months after the previous elections #All users need a minimum of 100 edits to become a citizen, which allows the ability to vote. The person must be not be a known alt. ##Unlike the 2nd Elections, it will be a Innocent until Proven Guilty system instead of a Guilty until Proven Innocent system. We're a democracy, not a dictatorship! #For a person to run for president, they must have a minimum of 500 edits on this Wikia. ##For a person to become a Vice or run for Chat Prez, he must have at least 250 edits on both this and the FNaF Wikias. #In the event of a tie, a game of "Rock Paper Scissors" will be played via PMs in chat. Both candidates will PM the Elector either Rock, Paper, or Scissors, and the elector will report if the person beat the other person. It is best out of 10. However, if this method cannot be used, or if both candidates win 5 out of 10, then the Candidates will either pick the number 1 or 2, and RANDOM.ORG is to be used to determine the winner. ##This also applies to regular voting, if two people are tied at second place. #If a President wins, and he has not elected a Vice President, then the runner-up will become Vice. #To remove a candidate from the elections, the current president and 1 admin, or 2 admins, must request or allow his removal. ##If only 1 admin approves, but no other approvals can be achieved, a poll will be created. ##An admin running for a position cannot so this. Rules for Impeachment and/or De-Elections and Re-Elections #To Impeach a president, 2 people must submit a formal complaint, as well as 1 signature from an admin or Moderator. The president must make at least 1 comment before any action can be taken. The deadline for response is 10 days after the formal complaint has been submitted and approved. Once all conditions have been met, an impeachment poll will be placed, and it will expire exactly 7 days after it is created. ##An Admin/Moderator who is running/ran for any position will not be able to do this. #Once an impeachment poll has been created, it cannot be undone unless: A) The president brings solid evidence that the impeachment is false, or B) One of the conditions is no longer met- IE one pulls back his claim, or the admin revokes his signature. A false impeachment de-grants citizens citizenship, making them unable to vote, unless the impeachment is canceled via method B. #Once a president has been successfully impeached, then the De-elections blog can commence. Once an impeachment is done, it cannot be undone. If the De-elections fail, the president will resume his role in office. If it is successful, he will be kicked out of office, and the Vice President will become President, and elect a new Vice. ##The new Vice President must have a minimum of 500 edits, and cannot be a previous president. ##For more laws regarding impeachment and bans, please view "Laws Pertaining to if the President is Banned." below. Inactivity of the President/Vice President/Chat President #If the President is inactive, he will be kicked out of office and be replaced by the Vice President, who will elect a new Vice President. #If the Vice President is inactive, then he will be kicked out of office and the President will elect a new one. #If the Chat President is inactive, he will not be kicked from office. Laws Pertaining to if the President is Banned. #If the President is banned for any amount of time, the Vice President takes over until the President is back in office. #If the President is warned for anything, it will not affect him regarding his term. #If the President is banned for 3 days, it will not affect him regarding his term- however, it will only take 1 person to impeach the president, with an admin signature. #If the President is banned for 1 week, he will automatically become impeached. However, de-election voting will not start unless an admin says to. #If the President is banned for 2 weeks, he will automatically become impeached, and a de-election blog will be created. This can only be stopped if an admin requests it. #If the President is banned for 1 month, or more, he will be kicked out of office, and he will not be able to run for president again. ##To see more laws regarding impeachment, please read "Rules for Impeachment and/or De-Elections and Re-Elections" above. Those are the laws pertaining to the elections. If I had forgotten anything, please let me know. Category:Blog posts Category:Yossipossi